First Kiss
by NoodleFan101
Summary: A TLOU and TWDG crossover AU. In which Clementine is with Ellie and Joel, full of fluff and well, the title pretty much says it all! One shot. Rated T for Ellie's mouth and violence of Zombies.


**HEY GUYS! So, this is LONG overdue, I started writing this several months ago for Overlordneon on tumblr, who is really cool; she does amazing art for this cute couple! My computer got wiped so it all went, but I finally got around to re-making it because this ship is too good! I'd like to say that Clem is 15 here, and Ellie is 17. I'm not sure how Clem is with Joel and Ellie yet, I'll figure it out soon, so don't ask me yet xD I'd also like to thank my friend May, who gave a lot of ideas for this fic. The cosplayers in the cover photo are Me, as Ellie, and my friend May, as Clem. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>The trio had been travelling for a day and a half now and they were beginning to feel tired.<p>

"Do you girls wanna make camp? Maybe we can get some rest." Joel asked.

"That would actually be awesome, I'm pretty exhausted. " Ellie said over exaggerating falling onto the floor.

"You're so lazy!" Clementine said whilst laughing and rolling her eyes as Ellie remained on the ground.

"Hey! No fair, I just killed 4 fucking walkers on my own with just a fire-axe." Ellie said rolling on to her stomach.

"Ellie, you swear too much!" Clem sighed.

"I do not! Not that much!" Ellie quickly defended pointing at Clem.

"Ellie, you swear more than me and Joel combined."

"No offence, but Clem here is right." Joel added.

"I do not" Ellie murmured to herself standing up.

Joel and Clementine laughed together.

"Okay girls, I'm going to go find us something to eat, one of you needs to gather some wood for the fire, and the other needs to stay here and watch our stuff."

"I totally volunteer to stay here to watch our stuff" Ellie quickly answered. "Why am I not surprised?" Joel said raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay with getting the wood?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I may as well have an adventure" Clementine said smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then" Joel said walking off. Clementine picked up her backpack ready to search for wood when she was stopped by Ellie's talking.

"I don't swear that much! Sam said I didn't swear THAT much..." Ellie said sitting onto a nearby rock.

"You really do! Who's Sam? You're boyfriend" Clementine teased.

"No, no, just a friend." Ellie said smiling remembering Sam.

"Interesting... have you ever kissed anyone?" Clementine joked.

"Maybe" Ellie answered, surprised by the question, but confidently.

"So basically, yes. Who was it? It was Sam wasn't it?" Clementine asked surprised by the answer but also intrigued.

"None of your fucking business!" Ellie laughed.

"Swear." Clementine said as Ellie groaned. "C'mon Ellie! don't be all secretive with me, I know it's Sam." Clementine continued.

"No it wasn't!" Ellie groaned.

"Then who was it?!" Clementine said, unconvinced.

"Fine! It was a girl! Her name was Riley, okay?"

"Wait, you're serious?" Ellie nodded, "Cool! what was it like?" Clementine began asking after a brief moment of thought.

"Why are you so nosey?" Ellie chuckled. "Ya' never kissed anyone?"

"Actually... No." Clementine felt herself blushing.

"Awh! You're so adorable!" Ellie said pinching Clementine's cheeks.

"It's not funny!" Clementine said frowning am pushing Ellie away.

"You're so moody" Ellie teased. "It was... Okay."

"Seriously? Okay? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Liar." Clementine said looking at Ellie's growing red cheeks.

"Just go get the damn wood okay?"

"Fine then."

"And don't trip and hurt yourself, okay squirt?" Ellie teased.

"I may be small, but I'm still pretty though" Clementine said standing up and leaving as Ellie lay down the rock sunbathing.

Clementine was walking in the woods, when she noticed 2 walkers nearby, luckily, they hadn't noticed her. She quickly knelt down behind a bush.

"They're pretty oblivious, I can probably just sneak past them" Clem thought.

Clementine slowly walked away from the bush and around the walker. Without her noticing a large rock on the ground, Clementine tripped and fell, catching the attention of both walkers. She quickly went to reach for the gun at the back of her trousers, and noticed that it had fallen out when she tripped. When she was about to reach for her gun, a walker appeared and grabbed her, falling onto her. She used all her strength to keep the walker off her.

"Help!" Clementine shouted in need.

Back at the nearby camp, Ellie had fallen asleep but was quickly awoken at the sound of shouting.

"Help! Ellie!" She heard a familiar voice shout from nearby.

"Holy shit, Clementine." Ellie said out loud with worry filling her. She quickly picked up her fireaxe and ran towards the sound, she soon found Clementine pinned down by a walker.

"Clem!" She shouted subconsciously. She ran to Clementines side and hit the walker in the head as hard as possible with her fireaxe, it fell to the opposite side of Clementine. Ellie helped Clementine up quickly and hit the second walker in the throat once and then again to the head.

"Are you okay?!" Ellie quickly asked Clementine. "Did it get you?" She continued quickly.

"N-no, I'm fine, really" Clem said brushing herself off. She looked up at Ellie, she looked incredibly worried, she was kind of cute when worried.

"Fuck, I was worried for a sec-" Ellie was cut off Clementines lips on her own, she was shocked for a moment, but soon leaned in on the kiss without hesitation. Clem broke the kiss after a few moments, leaving the two girls in silence.

"So... What was that for?" Ellie closed the silence.

"Because you helped me... And because it was my first kiss" Clementine said blushing.

"Well, uhm, thanks, I guess?" Ellie said trying to hide her blush, they were both still stood together.

"Girls! Are you okay?!" Joel came running "I heard shouting".

The two girls moved so quickly, they nearly jumped away from each other.

"Yeah, uh, we're fine, no worries Joel." He noticed the two girls red faces.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're both a little red." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're good." Clementine said smiling which only made Ellie blush more.

"Well, if you girls say so." Joel said shrugging it off. "Lets go cook this rabbit I caught" he said holding up a dead rabbit. The girls smiled at each other and Joel rolled his eyes thinking nothing of it.

"I totally saved your ass" Ellie said.

"Shut up" Clementine laughed**. **


End file.
